The Language of the Fan
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice has to discover and face painful truths before she can move on with her life.  With a dear friend at her side, will she move forward into a happy future filled with love, or live her life alone?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for adult concepts.

This story is based on a LiveJournal Prompt for the AiW Pr0n Battle. Prompt - This Little Game We Play.

Mirana and Alice play a game without words. But sometimes, games can end badly.

**The Language of the Fan**

She'd been doing odd things lately, my Champion had. She'd been been doing everything she could do to distract, disconcert, and disarm me.

Had she any idea how close she was to the latter? I doubt it. I am Queen. I could not love her. Could I? No, no! I mustn't even think such a thing. Underland has been under my reign for two years and whispers are amongst my White Court are beginning to float about at an uncomfortably increasing rate.

I had to stop those whispers soon. I had no Choice.

"The Queen must soon marry! We must have heirs to secure the peace!"

"Why isn't Queen Mirana entertaining suitors? Surely it is past time!"

"Is the Queen overly attentive to the...of course she isn't. What was I thinking? Such a thing would be scandalous!"

"Why doesn't our Queen care enough to make a good marriage and alliance and give us Princes and Princesses?"

"I hear the Old Kingdom of Blue is thriving once more in the East! Prince Cailean is said to be very comely and amiable."

I received a letter and a gift last week from Prince Cailean of Blue. He...he wrote that he is interested in making my acquaintance and believes that a relationship between us would be beneficial to all. The Prince sent me rare ingredients for the Healing Arts. He obviously has had me investigated and has taken a serious interest in pursuing an Alliance between our Realms.

My Champion, my friend and constant companion, stood behind me as I sat at my vanity and read his letter over and over. I read it aloud, unfortunately, and this was the Time when Alice made her Choice to go Mute. At least in regards to her voice.

Alice had a fan in her hands and moved to stand beside me. When our eyes locked, she kept her face impassive, but moved the fan in an obviously significant way; but I could not discern her meaning.

Cerulean eyes locked on my deep chocolate ones. After a few moments I saw her blush, despite the stillness of her features. She then obscured her gaze with the fan for several long moments. Then she held it to her side, curtsied, and excused herself from my presence.

What game was this; for surely this was a game. Alice had to know that I could not possibly understand what the gesture meant! She also knew I had a library with an extensive collection of books from Above. She surely also knew that I would be unable to resist looking into this strange behaviour.

* * *

At last! When my morning appointments were finished, I had time to go to the Library. I was frustrated to see that there was not a book that seemed to tell me about ladies fans! Sighing, I was forced to ask McTwisp, who had been Above many times and would possibly know.

He was startled by my questioning regarding such a subject, but he haltingly informed me that it was common practice at public gatherings for ladies to use them to silently alert someone, generally a suitor, of a sentiment or an intention.

I kept my hands resolutely held alongside my shoulders and managed to reign in my impatience. I informed him that I had reasoned out that much on my own, but what did covering one's eyes with it signify?

McTwisp cleared his throat nervously. Suddenly I became uneasy; did he know that Alice had taken to keeping a fan on her person?

"It...it..." he stammered, "it means that the lady loves the person, Your Majesty."

_Person_, he had said; not _man_. He knew. McTwisp knew.

I took in a deep breath and flashed what I hoped was my most confident and unruffled smile. After a few more questions concerning fans, I thanked him and left the Library.

I obtained a violet ribbon from Tarrant Hightopp, my friend and Royal Hatter. He was puzzled by my request, and I could see that he was curious as to why I had need of such a simple thing. Surely, he had said, I needed the ribbon to adorn something? Could he be of service to me?

I declined politely. I knew that Tarrant had feelings for Alice, too. He would be dreadfully hurt if he had so much as an inkling that those feelings would likely never be reciprocated. Momentarily, I considered taking him into my confidence, if for no other reason than to keep my friend from having his hopes raised at the upcoming ball.

However, I decided to say nothing. Oh, I was a horribly selfish creature! I could never allow love to blossom between myself and Alice! It was simply not done! But...but I could also not allow her to love another.

I was failing to be a good Queen at that moment, I knew! I should always put the happiness and welfare of all others before my own. But Alice...

I fled to my rooms with the ribbon clenched tightly in my hand. Why did my Honour fail me when it came to Alice? I could never allow myself to love her, yet I could not tell her so.

I reached my rooms and collapsed onto my bed and sobbed. I would have to tell her. I had to stop this before it could even start! After I gave her the violet ribbon I would tell her. Yes, I would. I _would!_

_

* * *

_

Dinner that night was an uncomfortable affair, to say the least. Myself, Alice, the Hatter, and McTwisp were the only attendees. I had lately shunned large dinner gatherings. Everyone understood. It was an Open Secret that various Princes and Noblemen from other Realms were beginning to petition for consideration for my Hand.

The Hatter was chipper and oblivious of the tension between Alice and I. I could see that McTwisp was unnervingly attuned to it. Alice was placid and silent. She did not meet my eyes.

"So, Queen Mirana," the Hatter bubbled enthusiastically, "you have had a Grey Prince, a Blue Prince, and even a Purple Prince petition you? Why, that is marvellous! The Blue Kingdom is doing quite splendidly from what I hear, and their sea-faring trade and commodities are enviable! Of course, they have no textiles even worth mentioning. The newly rising Purple Kingdom, however; now _they _have fabrics that are worthy of the name! And..."

"Lord Hightopp," McTwisp interrupted, thankfully stopping the Hatter's unwelcome choice of topic, "I believe Her Majesty does not wish to discuss marital prospects over dinner."

The Hatter giggled nervously and clapped a hand over his mouth, yet his giggling persisted. Alice looked at him reproachfully, and he fell silent at once.

"Sorry, Alice," he mumbled.

Why did I do what I did next? I untied the violet ribbon from around my wrist, retied it into a bow and handed it to the still-mute Alice.

Alice's eyes widened slightly as she accepted my gift.

Hatter and McTwisp gasped, and Alice looked at them, her brow furrowing in curiosity.

"You...have a violet ribbon...from...the Queen," the Hatter stammered.

"Yes, apparently I have," she replied, looking confused.

So, she was only Mute with me! Was this another part of her Game? First the muteness, then the fan. What was next?

What _was_ next took us all by surprise. The Hatter snatched the ribbon bow from Alice and stuffed it into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Alice demanded. "Sir, you will return that at once!"

"I will not!" he retorted. "It is not an...appropriate gift. Her Majesty is jesting with you!"

I was angry. How dare he interfere?

"Mr. Hightopp, may I remind you that I am Queen? Return my gift to Alice at once!"

The Hatter gasped, recalling his place, and immediately returned the bow to Alice.

Alice reached into the side pocket of her skirt and pulled out her fan. After pointedly catching my gaze, she took the fan into her left hand and twirled it several times, and then, after making certain that I had observed her movement, she flicked it open and ran her fingers through its ribs.

But now I knew the Language of the Fan.

_You are being watched. I want to talk to you!_

She then pocketed it, rose, and made her excuses.

After she left the room McTwisp nervously began to relate the daily goings on about the Castle.

Now, the only mute ones at the table were the Hatter and myself.

I did not speak to Alice when I saw her less than an hour later, waiting for me in the hall. I passed her by with a polite nod and, though it pained me, I ignored the tears in her eyes.

I slept not at all that night.

* * *

The following morning my heart ached and I longed to see her. She did not come by my rooms. She did not come to my Receiving Room. And she neglected to attend any meals, at least the ones I attended. When I did not so much as see my friend and Champion for four concurrent days I began to fear, truly.

Why? In truth, I should have been relieved. I knew I could not allow myself to love her, and she did not love another! Oh, selfish me! I could see that Hatta's heart was hers for the taking, but she had no interest in reciprocating. She still loved me; I knew it! She wanted desperately to speak to me, yet she had been avoiding me.

I knew why. I had finally given in to what everyone expected of me. I allowed the Princes Grey, Purple, and Blue to visit Marmoreal. Alice was at last forced to reveal herself for introductions. After all, she was my Champion and the Champion of Underland.

Alice exchanged all the pleasantries that were required and stood at my side as each Prince attempted to court me during his visit. She only spoke when necessary. Once, her fan appeared while the Purple Prince, Raymond, was enthusing over my vast medicinal collection. He knew almost as much of the Healing Arts as I did.

Alice gently struck my apothecary table with the instrument and cast me a gaze filled with longing.

_I am impatient!_

From my reticule I handed her a pink bow when Raymond was not looking. Her eyes lit up and a smile curved her lips.

I knew I loved her. How could I resist her any longer? I did not wish to marry. I wanted, with my entire heart, to be with Alice. I would attempt to send each Prince away without committing myself to any of them, charming as they all were.

Alice struck her palm with her fan.

_Love me!_

I made some excuse I don't even recall to excuse us from the Prince's presence.

My Champion and I made love that afternoon in the privacy of my Chambers.

* * *

But, of course, I had been so wrong and so selfish. I should never have encouraged Alice. I never should have, for a single moment, allowed my lonely and slurvish heart to even touch hers. At all.

This little game we have been playing had turned into something exquisitely cruel

Now, I had to Choose. The White Court expected me to Choose. The Kingdoms Purple, Grey, and Blue all sent their Princes and their entourages once again, demanding that I select a husband.

My citizenry were abuzz with talk of my marrying. I did not wish to marry! I wished to love! I wished to love my love!

McTwisp approached me one morning with a tray filled with notes. I sighed and began to read.

It was as I feared. The Pressure was now too great. Everyone expected me to select a husband.

I called for McTwisp and instructed him to send Alice a silver ribbon tied into a bow.

My heart broke for the first time.

* * *

I stood smiling before Alice and Tarrant Hightopp. Oh, I did that so easily, didn't I? I could smile and flutter about and no-one could see beneath my cool Façade. No-one could see that I was a Queen with half a heart.

The Hatter was dressed in the finest wedding attire I had ever seen. His bright purple eyes shone with Love that all in the room could feel. His orange hair was surprisingly smooth and tamed and shone brilliantly against the white and silver suit. The matching top hat was a classic touch that made more than one lady sigh in envy at his stunning appearance.

Alice was radiant in blue and silver. Her veil had been crafted with diamonds and aquamarine. Her gown, so similar to my own, was cloud like and dreamy in its loveliness. Her husband-to-be had outdone himself.

Her calm and pale visage threatened my fragile, ice-calm veneer.

Just before I began their Ceremony Alice opened and closed her fan several times, then closed it and let it dangle from her wrist as she took the bridal bouquet from from my fiancé's sister, Princess Angelique of Purple.

_You are cruel._

I swallowed the lump in my throat, resolutely kept my tears and composure in check, and married Alice Helen Kingsleigh to Tarrant Hightopp.

* * *

The only truly happy people in the castle today were my fiancé, his family, and Tarrant Hightopp.

Tarrant had been almost literally walking on air since being married to Alice. To her credit, Alice had dedicated herself to being as good a wife to Tarrant as possible. The poor fool had no idea that he did not hold her heart.

Raymond and I stood before Absolem. I saw a flash of pity in Absolem's eyes, and then he returned to the business at hand.

And so I, the White Queen, Mirana, was married to Prince Raymond of Purple, making him the new White King.

As my new husband and I strode arm in arm down the White Carpet Alice smiled wanly at me. Then she dropped her fan at my feet.

_I belong to you._

My glass heart shattered.

* * *

This story is an attempt to incorporate most of the signs and signals that ladies of the Victorian Era used in public settings with their decorative fans. When I found some sources on the Internet that interpreted these gestures, I was fascinated and decided to attempt a short story written around these signals.

I wrote this very quickly, but I hope it is enough to entertain, and perhaps inform. Any Victorian historians out there; please feel free to correct me on any errors I may have made!

Of course, I made up the Underlandian Ribbon custom! Hey...I had a time limit! LOL

**Victorian Fan Flirting**

**The fan placed near the heart:** _You have won my love._

**Half-opened fan pressed to the lips:** _You may kiss me._

**Hiding the eyes behind an open fan:** _I love you._

**Opening and closing the fan several times:** _You are cruel._

**Fanning slowly:** _I am married._

**Fanning quickly:**_ I am engaged._

**Twirling the fan in the left hand:** _You are being watched._

_**Resting the fan on her lips: **____I don't trust you._

_**Running her fingers through the fan's ribs: **____I want to talk to you._

_**Striking her palm with the fan: **____Love me!_

_**Looking closely at the painting on the fan: **____I like you._

_**Dropping the fan: **____I belong to you._

_**Striking any object with the fan: **____I'm impatient__**.**_

Underlandian Ribbon Significance (presented to the recipient tied in a bow)

**Violet: **_I have great affection for you._

**Pink: **_I love you._

**Silver: **_I am marrying another._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

A continuation of "The Language of the Fan" which was written for the Live Journal Pr0n Battle.

**The Language Of The Fan**

**Chapter 2**

"Alice, do you love Mirana?" Tarrant had finally worked up the courage to ask her directly. He had seen that the Queen and the woman he loved were playing a game of silent signals. At first he didn't think much of it, for women had their friendships and all sorts of odd 'languages' all their own. However, he began to take this game between Alice and the Queen quite seriously when he realised that Alice's spirits were constantly low and when the Queen had given her that most inappropriate ribbon that could only serve to raise hopes in She who should never be harmed...

_I have great affection for you, _indeed! Tarrant had been furious. How dare the woman, Queen or not, give his Alice such a...frumious thing! She had to choose a Prince to marry, and instead she was toying with the feelings of a young woman who was caring, vulnerable, and new to the customs and ways of the Court. She was toying with Alice's heart! And Alice's heart was something that should never, ever be toyed with. It should be lovingly and gratefully accepted and cherished forever, not merely played with and then tossed aside.

Alice took a deep breath and took Tarrant's hand. They were seated in the gardens of the palace beneath one of the many dogwood trees and whispering silver willows.

"Tarrant, I've never been so confused and unhappy in my life," she sighed miserably.

Tarrant knew that he should probably not touch her, but the moment she had taken his hand his resolve crumbled like ancient limestone. He pulled her into his aching and too-empty arms and breathed in the scent of her hair. What was that scent? Alice-scent, most definitely; but also vanilla and rose and...sadness?

"I...I love her, yes, but..." And she stopped. She clung to him, her small hands seeking purchase against his jacket.

"But..." he prodded her gently. Yes, he had to be gentle. He felt that Alice wanted, no _needed _to confide in him, but she was either embarrassed or afraid. Or both.

"But she doesn't love me." Alice pressed her face against his neck and Tarrant felt hot, precious tears tickle against and heat his flesh. "At least she doesn't love me enough. Part of me is so angry with her, another part is sorry for her. But another part is...almost..."

As she paused again Tarrant stroked her unruly tresses and kissed her forehead. "Go on," he whispered.

He felt Alice swallow nervously. "I'm...ashamed, Tarrant!"

"Shhh...don't be ashamed. You can tell me anything, Alice."

"I know, and that's part of why I'm so ashamed!" She pulled back just enough to gaze into his eyes. Hers were red-rimmed and still spilling tears. "I'm...I'm almost relieved that it is over between her and I. I'm relieved that it is over before it can even truly begin!" She seized both of his hands and squeezed them so hard that he had to force himself not to wince.

"I hate her, I love her, I want her to be happy, I want to hurt her, and yet...at the same time I want to return to..." Alice stopped again and dropped her head to stare at their clasped hands.

"It's all right, Alice," Tarrant said gently. "Just say it. Let it all out." His heart leapt with hope. Had he been correct that all along she had been conflicted in her feelings? That she had been pulled this way and that; tossed like a boat on a stormy sea?

Alice continued to clasp his hands as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against his chest, nestling her head beneath his chin.

A perfect fit, Tarrant thought, tilting his chin down to to nuzzle the top of her head.

"I want to return to the way things _were,_" Alice murmured. "I want things to be simple again! I want to go back to life outside the castle and be with the people I care for and who...maybe...still care about me." She hesitated, then continued in a shaking voice. "I had feelings for one of them that still confuse me. But then Mirana asked me to work in the castle with her and I didn't have a reason to refuse her."

"Didn't you?" he asked, snuggling her closer.

"No." Alice said. "None that I could see, at any rate." Her voice steadied itself as Tarrant caressed her hands with his thumbs. "I was afraid to...to ask or be forward. You see, a woman is never to be so forward as to ask a man...that is...I couldn't just presume to..." She swallowed again.

"Regardless, I went to work for the Queen and then we became as close as sisters. And then she began to treat me...differently." Alice pulled back and looked into Tarrant's eyes again. "I'm not sure how to explain this to you further," she said, her brow furrowing. "She became more...she..."

Tarrant thought he knew what she was trying to say but was too confused to put into words.

"Did she begin to demonstrate...ah...physical affection?"

Alice nodded and averted her gaze. Swiftly Tarrant captured her face between his palms.

"Alice, it is all right. I know Mirana. She loves as easily as she charms." He caught himself. He needed to tread carefully lest he mislead or upset Alice. "She is a very special woman, Alice," he began. "She is lovely and captivating and has the grace of a White Sea Swan. Many have fallen in love with her, my Alice, and I'm not saying that she does not return love sincerely, but she is the Queen. As the Queen, she is expected to marry someday and have heirs."

"She is not allowed to love whomever she wishes?" Alice asked, sounding angry. "She cannot choose for herself?"

Tarrant shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Alice. She knew that the moment she accepted the Crown that she was also accepting the Responsibilities that come with it."

"She...she knew?"

"Yes, Alice." He saw her face fall and he began to caress her cheeks with his thumbs, desperate to soothe her. "But that doesn't mean that she did not and does not love you!" he hastened to add. "It is just that she...she cannot love you the way you deserve to be loved."

Alice swallowed audibly. "And how is that, Tarrant? How do I _deserve _to be loved? It seems to me that if I am so foolish and naive to believe for a single moment that..."

"Alice, stop!" Tarrant said, his green eyes taking on a tinge of yellow. "Stop right now! You are not foolish nor are you naive! You are simply a woman who...who is seeking her Home and the right...person...to share it with."

Alice turned her head and kissed Tarrant's palm, her tears beginning to slow. "You're the most understanding man I know, Tarrant."

Tarrant's heart raced at the sensation her soft lips imprinted on her palm. "Would you tell me something else, Alice?" he choked out.

Alice took his hands back into her own and squeezed them slightly. "Anything," she said.

_This is your chance, lad, ask! Ask her now before you lose your nerve! _

"You said that before you went to work in the castle that you had feelings for someone," he said slowly, trying to keep his voice calm and steady.

He heard Alice suck in her breath, but she did not stop him.

"You said you could not bring yourself to seem forward," he went on. Alice closed her eyes and her mouth compressed into a tight line, but still, she did not stop him.

Tarrant swallowed now, his nerves rapidly failing him. Before they could desert him altogether he pressed on to the finish line. "Of whom were you speaking?"

Had his heart stopped? He stilled, focusing on his chest. No, his heart was beating. It was beating more rapidly than when she had kissed his palm. Could she hear it?

As if in a fog, he saw her eyes slowly open and fix on his. "I think you know the answer to that, Tarrant," she said slowly and deliberately. "But...I am not ready to...to speak of it. Not yet."

Tarrant's breath, that he had not realised he was holding, escaped him in a relieved rush.

"I understand, Alice," he said, hope alight in his heart. "I'm here for you; you do realise that, don't you?"

Alice favoured him with a small smile and nodded.

"In any capacity that you need," Tarrant said. "Or want," he quickly amended. He needed Alice to understand that.

Alice smiled more widely and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Tarrant."

* * *

Wow...this is turning out to be longer than I anticipated. Please bear with me!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

A continuation of "The Language of the Fan" which was written for the Live Journal Pr0n Battle.

Alice has to discover and face painful truths before she can move on with her life. With a dear friend at her side, will she move forward into a happy future filled with love, or live her life alone?

**The Language Of The Fan**

**Chapter 3**

Soon Tarrant's long list of orders beckoned him back to his workroom in the palace Alice remained on the marble bench in the gardens. She felt a wave of cold loneliness now that he was gone. His deep and abiding friendship, his unconditional caring and regard flooded her with hope and and a love she couldn't quite understand.

No, that was a lie. She _did _understand. But she wasn't ready to fully commit herself to pursue that love. She was not yet able to push past the pain of being rejected by Mirana, if indeed the rejection was _final_. And she was definitely not yet ready to risk Tarrant's heart. She had to belong to herself again before she could commit herself fully to him.

It seemed that he might love her. Yes, he quite possibly, no, almost _definitely_, loved her. But Alice could not bring herself to ask him, nor should she. Not just yet. This was not the right time. There were unresolved feelings and issues to deal with first.

Alice knew that she had to confront Mirana. She had to find out how the Queen felt and what, if anything, she was going to do about it. Alice knew that likely the discussion would end in more pain and hurt, but it was necessary to exorcise any and all feelings before either could move on with their lives in a positive way.

Alice rose and strode down the halls of the palace. First, however, she needed to stop by Tarrant's workroom.

"Tarrant?" she asked, shyly peeking into the room.

"Alice!" he lisped delightedly. "Do come in! I hadn't expected the pleasure of your company again so soon!"

He dropped the shears and laces he was holding. "Can I do something for you?"

Alice smiled and entered the room. His arms were extended now and he seemed to be hopeful for a hug. She gladly obliged him and was surprised at how tightly he held her. She sighed against his chest and inhaled the comforting and familiar scents of tea, scones, and a light tinge of perspiration. He always worked hard, her dear Hatter did.

He was in his shirtsleeves and vest and Alice soon felt his body heat warm her. She blushed and when Tarrant saw her face colour he reluctantly released her.

"Forgive my boldness," he said softly.

Alice laughed. "There's nothing to forgive, Tarrant! I adore your hugs."

His emerald eyes took on a glow. "You do?" He seemed genuinely taken aback, yet obviously pleased.

"I do," she replied firmly, feeling her spirits rise a little. "But I cannot stay, I fear. I have some...business to attend to."

"Ah," he said, and Alice saw that he knew precisely what sort of business she had in mind. "What can I get for you?" Yes, he knew exactly what she needed.

Alice hesitated only a moment as she quickly brought to the forefront of her mind the Language of Ribbons. "I must be prepared. Please, may I have..." And she requested several ribbon colours. Tarrant obligingly searched for the requested colours from the table where he stood and Alice strode to a shelf and selected two others.

Yes, she decided, for now; for this particular moment, she could use these.

She tied the two ribbons together into a bow and sought a straight pin. When she found one she went to Tarrant, who had just gathered up her final requested colour.

"Stand still," she told him. Tarrant obeyed and Alice's shy fingers felt for an appropriate place on his vest; for she did not wish to damage it. When she found a spot that suited her, she carefully pinned the double-bow to the fabric.

"There," she said softly, "that should do. If I am not being too bold, sir," she finished, blushing and lowering her gaze. She suddenly wondered if her gesture had been too forward.

Tarrant placed a work-worn hand beneath her chin and tipped her face upwards. "Lass, look at me," he said.

She did and saw that he was smiling. "You can never be too forward with me. I thank you for..." He looked down at the colours of the bow and swallowed nervously but with an air of pride. "I thank you for this, Alice."

Alice sighed in relief. She did not want to rush anything between them, but she needed him to know how deeply she cared for him and how highly she regarded him.

She dropped a gold piece on the table. Tarrant shook his head.

"Nay, Alice, you needn't..."

"Hush," she said, placing a finger over his lips. He stilled at once and simply gazed at her, his green eyes glowing once more. "Allow me. I make my own path, remember? I also take responsibility for whether I succeed or muck everything up." She then lightly touched the tip of his nose. "You're a dear," she added, before turning about and leaving the room.

Tarrant stood in shock and delight for several long moments. When he returned to himself he gazed down at the lovely token pinned to his vest. A lovely bow of violet and blue rested above his heart.

_I have great affection for you, and I trust you._

_

* * *

_

The door guards to Mirana's Receiving Room did not question Alice as she opened the door and went inside. After all, she had not relinquished her position as assistant and companion, nor had the Queen dismissed her from it.

"Your Majesty," Alice said, curtseying low before the White Queen.

Mirana looked up from her paperwork, surprised to see her.

"Alice!" She rose, ignoring several parchments that fluttered to the floor. "I hadn't expected to see you today!"

Her smile was wide, her eyes sparkling, and her beauty almost took Alice's breath away. The young woman had to force herself to not rush into her former lover's arms.

"I need to speak to you," Alice said, her voice quivering.

"Alice, dear, do sit down," Mirana said, frowning for a scant moment before her trademark smile returned.

Alice was relieved that the correspondence table was not as small, and therefore not as intimate, as the cosy tea table. She seated herself across from the Queen.

"These letters," Alice began, seeing that some were indeed letters and not merely typical business letters or contracts or numerous favours the Queen was constantly being petitioned for. "These letters; are they from the Realms of Blue, Purple, and Grey?"

Mirana's smile faltered once more. "Yes, they are."

Alice swallowed. It was as she had both feared and expected. Tarrant was right. Mirana could never love her; not truly. Not in the way Alice needed. Not unless she was willing to stand up and decide for herself who she loved and _would_ love.

Alice's heart twisted, but not entirely in pain. Varying emotions and desires warred within her. She loved Mirana and wanted that love returned. She loved Mirana and did not want that love returned. She could love Tarrant and wanted to be free to explore love with him. She wanted to be told what she should do! She wanted to be free to choose for herself. She wanted to be left alone and miserable. She wanted to take charge of herself, choose for herself, and move ahead with her life.

She dropped her gaze to her hands and willed her suddenly racing heart to calm.

Mirana had not spoken further. Alice was both relieved and annoyed.

"Mirana, what do the letters say?" She knew she really had no right to ask; yet the greater part of her felt that she had every right. She had offered her heart to this woman and had made love with her! She had believed in a future that now looked to be nothing more than cardboard and paint.

Mirana must have seen the steely resolve _to know _in Alice's eyes, for she stopped smiling and gazed at her seriously.

"They all ask me to choose which Prince I shall marry."

Alice's heart sank, yet it did not wither and die. She felt miserable, but not overwhelmingly so. A part of her had expected this ever since Mirana began to speak and correspond at length with the other Realms.

Did she hurt? Yes. Did she ache with loss? Of course. Was she going to give in to utter despair?

_Absolutely not._

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, considering what she was going to say; for these words were very important and she had to get them right. They could possibly change the course of things. Possibly.

She opened her eyes. Mirana looked more pale than normal. She almost looked ashen-grey. Was she really afraid?

Alice resolutely quashed surging feelings of sympathy. She could not risk allowing for any sympathy at this moment. She had to_ know. _

"Mirana, are you going to marry one of them, or are you going to honour and stand up for _our _love?"

The Queen's lips began to quiver and tears welled in her chocolate eyes. Alice dropped her gaze to the alabaster hands which were now wringing nervously.

"Alice...I..."

"Yes?" Alice gently encouraged her. Was there a chance that Mirana was reconsidering her views on societal pressures and expectations?

"I...Everyone expects...I must..." Mirana stopped and her lips closed into a firm line. Her eyes shifted away from Alice's.

Alice had her answer. It was clear as ice and resolute as steel. She stood and curtseyed low. Then she withdrew two bows from the selection in her reticule and, hands shaking violently, laid them before Mirana. Tears pricking her eyes, she rushed out of the room.

_You've hurt me. I'm no longer yours._

_

* * *

_

**Victorian Fan Flirting**

**The fan placed near the heart:** _You have won my love._

**Half-opened fan pressed to the lips:** _You may kiss me._

**Hiding the eyes behind an open fan:** _I love you._

**Opening and closing the fan several times:** _You are cruel._

**Fanning slowly:** _I am married._

**Fanning quickly:**_ I am engaged._

**Twirling the fan in the left hand:** _You are being watched._

_**Resting the fan on her lips: **____I don't trust you._

_**Running her fingers through the fan's ribs: **____I want to talk to you._

_**Striking her palm with the fan: **____Love me!_

_**Looking closely at the painting on the fan: **____I like you._

_**Dropping the fan: **____I belong to you._

_**Striking any object with the fan: **____I'm impatient__**.**_

**Underlandian Ribbon Significance (presented to the recipient tied in a bow)**

**Violet: **_I have great affection for you._

**Pink: **_I love you._

**Silver: **_I am marrying another._

**Blue: **_I trust you._

**White: **_Marry me._

**Gold: **_I give myself completely to you._

**Yellow: **_Let me go._

**Orange: **_Use me as you will._

**Green: **_I don't trust you._

**Black: **_I am no longer yours._

**Purple: **_Please court me._

**Red: **_You anger me._

**Brown: **_You've hurt me._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

A continuation of "The Language of the Fan" which was written for the Live Journal Pr0n Battle.

Special warning - female masturbation, and generous smut.

Alice has to discover and face painful truths before she can move on with her life. With a dear friend at her side, will she move forward into a happy future filled with love, or live her life alone?

**The Language Of The Fan**

**Chapter 4**

Alice was relieved that Tarrant welcomed her to stay with him in his home not far from the Windmill House. She couldn't even bear the thought of sleeping under the same roof as Mirana. The pain was too fresh.

Alice was naked save for one of Tarrant's robes. He had told her to make use of anything she liked from his wardrobe until he could have hers transferred from Marmoreal to the house. She had left the castle quite distraught after her confrontation with Mirana, and Tarrant had ordered a carriage for her and insisted that she go to his home and take a nap.

Naps and tea, he sagely advised, were wonderful restoratives for a dampened spirit. Alice hoped that he would be proven correct.

However, even now, as she gazed around the room that, if she hadn't known better, seemed to have been prepared especially for her and had such fine furnishings, she couldn't help but imagine how the room would look with Mirana in it. How regal and elegant would her beautiful Queen be seated at the fine writing desk by the window? How much more of the wardrobe cabinet would she need than Alice? The dresser would be elevated from lovely to exquisite with Mirana's silver comb and brush atop it, and the drawers would be crowded with her countless white marble cosmetic jars and crystal trinket boxes.

And then, of course, there was the bed. It was finer than Tarrant's own, which puzzled Alice. Why would he give her the best bed in the house? It was constructed of the finest wood she had ever seen, and the carved vines that adorned the spindles linked exquisite teacups, teapots, hats, and...sparrows? Alice peered closer. Yes, those were sparrows! Underland didn't have sparrows...

She fingered the necklace her mother had given her before the disastrous engagement party at the Ascot's manor. This bed was new! Tarrant had commissioned and had it embellished with her specifically in mind.

Touched yet stunned by his generosity and thoughtfulness, she collapsed onto it and rolled onto her side, still fingering the golden sparrow around her neck. Why had he done such a thing? He could not have known that she would ever be staying in his house. Did he have it made on only the mere _chance _that she would?

She released the necklace from her trembling fingers, rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Oh, this bed was comfortable, too! Perhaps it would help soothe her jangled nerves. Her friend's generosity was nothing less than incredible. Alice did not feel worthy of such devotion.

Well, she decided, what was done was done. She may as well honour Tarrant by simply accepting and appreciating his hospitality. She sighed and decided to enjoy and bask in the feel of the chenille bedspread. It was _her _colour, he had said, 'Alice Blue' and it was plush and soft.

Mirana's bedspread was only slightly more plush and soft than this one. Unbidden, Alice's memory turned toward that one magical afternoon when they had made love. It had been only that one time, yet every detail was stamped indelibly in her memory.

She remembered how Mirana had gently unclothed her, playfully refusing to undress herself until she had helped Alice conquer her own shyness. She recalled how the delicate and cool hands had felt cupping her cheeks, gliding down her throat, and then settling for the first time on her naked breasts.

Alice had gasped in embarrassment and delight at the soft hands gently squeezing and kneading her rounded feminine flesh, which had felt oddly heavy. The cool palms had circled her nipples, coaxing them to harden and rendering Alice's knees weak as jelly. She could almost still hear and feel the soft laughter caressing her ear and causing her to shiver.

The young woman opened the robe and cupped her slightly smaller-than-_hers_ globes and gasped as her fingertips found the nipples already hard. Alice closed her eyes and gently pinched and pulled them as Mirana had done. Oh, that felt so good! Even though Mirana was absent, the memory of her touch brought Alice a measure of satisfaction.

She moaned as she squeezed her breasts more firmly, almost roughly. She had been surprised when Mirana had done so and it hadn't hurt! To the contrary, her arousal had been heightened. Squeeze and knead, squeeze and knead, tug and pull... _Yes... _

Alice had been raised to not touch herself unnecessarily, and when it had been, such as while bathing, she was to be perfunctory and cursory about it and never, ever linger. Her body was not something to be explored. But now...now it was, she decided. She pinched and rolled her nipples, just as her Queen had done not so long ago, and she felt the blood rush to them, sensitizing them even more.

Goodness, why was she doing this? Wasn't touching oneself a...wicked thing? But her lover was no longer with her and she now had desires that both begged and demanded to be satisfied. Alice continued to caress and plump her aching breasts, but it wasn't enough. The very sensations that began to both placate and stimulate her upper body now demanded to be experienced lower.

Alice mewed as the tingling heat that coiled inside her belly slithered to her womanhood. The wetness and throbbing that was so much like a heartbeat centred there, commanding her attention. One of her hands roamed lower, sliding slowly across her taut belly, dipped and swirled into her navel for a few moments, and then experimentally brushed the curls atop her mound. Should she? Mirana had, and it had been so wonderful.

Her questing fingertips pushed through the damp foliage and when she found that small nub of hyper-sensitive flesh she involuntarily cried out. It shouldn't feel this good, she knew, and it didn't; not quite. It wasn't the same as when Mirana had stroked her there; yet even her own touch, poor substitute that it was, shot bolts of desire through her entire body now.

Her core throbbed more insistently and Alice tried desperately to stimulate it; for only with stimulation would she be able to soothe it. She began to slowly writhe atop the comforter, one hand at her breast and the other between her thighs.

"Oh, Mirana," she moaned, "why can't you..._ohhh_..." The sensations of her own hands and fingers, combined with the fantasy of her Queen, were beginning to push her towards that peak of celestial pleasure that she had feared she would never reach again.

The blonde allowed herself to cry out as tension coiled and spread, and then centred directly in her sex. For a moment she thought that she heard something outside the bedroom door, breathing and shuffling, perhaps, but ignored it when it did not repeat itself. She was so close! She rubbed her fingers more frantically across her soaking slit and then back to her clitoris. Up and down, up and down, faster and faster. Her tiny nerve centre was firm and slick, and even though her Queen's tongue was not the instrument of erotic stimulation, her fingers were serving the purpose well enough.

Suddenly her entire body stiffened, her back arched, and an inarticulate cry escaped her as she reached the climax she had so desperately needed. Slowly, slowly, Alice allowed herself to drift back to reality and the realisation that she was alone in this room, and in this bed. Panting and sweating, she gently coaxed her mind to try and forget the pain of the morning and concentrate on the here and now.

She was in Tarrant's home and she was welcome and wanted. She was cared about and would be cared for. And, in turn, Alice cared for Tarrant, very deeply. She could, in time, and if he was willing, perhaps even...

She sat bolt upright in the bed. The sounds that she had heard just moments ago...could they have come from him?

Mortified, yet almost hoping that he _had _been there and heard what she was about, she leapt out of bed and padded quickly to the door and opened it. She stepped into the hallway and stood completely still, listening. She heard nothing. She stood longer and strained her ears for any sound; any sound at all.

Nothing.

Thank goodness. Sighing in relief, Alice returned to the bed and slid under the covers. It was slightly embarrassing, but also a relief, that she was more relaxed after her...sensual endeavour. She wriggled into a comfortable position and fell asleep.

* * *

Alice went downstairs to the kitchen, still clad only in the borrowed robe and stopped in shock as she saw Tarrant seated at the small kitchen table. Tea was at the ready and he must have been expecting her, for a cup and saucer sat at the place opposite him.

"Oh dear, I fear I am not dressed appropriately," Alice gasped, clutching the robe tightly around her throat. "I didn't know you were back."

Tarrant grinned and rose. "Alice! I'm so pleased to see you!" He gestured to the empty chair and moved to pull it out for her. "I have no objections to how you are dressed," he said. "There is no need for formality here, Alice." He hesitated and then added, "Unless you are uncomfortable. If you are, then you should indeed dress. I have your clothing in the living room. It would be upstairs and already in your wardrobe, but you were sleeping and I didn't wish to disturb you."

Alice released the choke-hold on the robe and allowed Tarrant to seat her. "I feel just fine, Tarrant," she said and meant it. Yes, she was naked save for that one article of clothing, but she found that she felt perfectly at ease. She had been more apprehensive of his potential reaction to her state of dress, or undress, rather, than she was herself.

Tarrant smiled and took his seat. He reached for the teapot and Alice found her attention fixing on the hands she had come to adore. They were pale, work-worn, and had mercury stains. Several of his fingers were capped with their ever-present thimbles and she vaguely wondered how those hands, thimbles and all, would feel against her flesh? She was pleased that in her presence he was comfortable enough to also be without his bandages. He was no longer embarrassed of his scars and callouses. He even allowed her to tend to them when he cut, punctured, or otherwise injured them.

He poured her a cup of tea and returned the pot to its place next to the plate of scones. His fingers carefully selected a scone and lifted and placed it before Alice. His hand hesitated, and then Alice realised that she had been staring; staring at his hands!

She felt a blush infuse her cheeks and she lowered her gaze to her lap. "I beg your pardon," she murmured.

A gentle finger lifted her chin and Alice found herself gazing into green-gold eyes. "Alice," Tarrant softly said, her name a caress, "you never, I repeat, _never_ have to beg pardon for anything with me."

She swallowed and nodded.

"Do you understand me, Alice?" His eyes held hers. "Do you?"

He expected her to speak the words, and so she did. "I understand, Tarrant."

He held her gaze for another long moment, then released it. "Good."

Alice sipped her tea and realised that he had brewed her favourite; strawberry! Experimentally, she took a bite of the scone and smiled. Buttermilk. Again, her favourite!

"Tarrant, you are shamelessly spoiling me!" she said, giggling. "You can't always give me my favourite of everything! If you do I'll get quite the swollen head!"

"You make a part of me swell all the time," he said without thinking and popped a scone into his mouth.

"What was that?" Alice asked, and had the pleasure of seeing him blush.

"Tarrant," she said, unable to resist the imp in her, "did you say what I think you said?"

He took his time chewing and swallowing the scone. When he had done so, his face lightened in colour once more and he looked directly at her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, ignoring her question for his own.

Alice gasped. "I...what?" Had he...it really had...he... he _knew? _

Tarrant smirked and leaned forward. "I asked you how you slept. Did you sleep well?"

Alice's eyes widened but she was unable to speak.

"I couldn't bring your clothes into your room because you were in bed. But," he added, tracing a finger over the top of her closest hand, "I heard you moaning and tossing about. Tell me; were you...restless?"

"Restless?" Alice choked out. Had he heard everything?

"Why, yes," Tarrant drawled, taking her hand fully in his now, "restless. After all, moaning and sighing and thrashing about as you were, I wonder; is the bed not to your liking?"

Alice suddenly found her shyness begin to disappear. She felt free with Tarrant, and he was merely teasing her. He wasn't judging her, he was playing with her! She knew he meant no harm; in fact, he was teasing and embarrassing her so that she would summon her confidence and not be embarrassed about having urges and desires that were perfectly natural.

"I..." She hesitated when she also realised that he was attempting to lighten her mood and distract her from painful thoughts of...

No! She would not think of _her!_

"Tarrant...the bed is very much to my liking," she said at last, raising her eyes to his once more. She smiled coquettishly. "What is, however, _not_ to my liking is that the only memories I have in it are...limited."

Tarrant coughed, clearly not having expected her to be quite as bold as that! He recovered swiftly, however, and flashed her his most charming smile.

"Alice," he said with equal boldness, "I can help you with that, you know."

"Oh?" She arched a brow in challenge. "How so?"

Tarrant leaned so close to her that his breath wisped across her cheek. "Come with me." She took the hand he offered her and rose from her chair. He moved them a few paces from the table, situated himself behind her and lightly placed his hands around her waist.

"I can give you new memories and, better yet, new...touches." He moved his hands higher until they were beneath her breasts. "But only if you want me to, Alice."

Alice felt her breath catch. His touch, even through the thickness of the robe, recalled his earlier words to her: _"I'm here for you; you do realise that, don't you? In any capacity that you need. Or want."_

"Any capacity that I need or want," she murmured, covering his hands with hers. "Do you really mean that, Tarrant? Think carefully."

Alice felt him tremble and his hands grazed the bottoms of her breasts through the robe.

Her head fell back against his chest. How could such a slight touch feel so good and so right?

"I've scarcely thought of anything else," he finally said. "I'm yours, Alice, however you want me to be."

"That's hardly fair to you," she responded.

"Hmm?" His nose nuzzled her ear and Alice shuddered.

"Well, you are offering to allow me to...use you. But I cannot offer you the same and that's...well..."

"Hush, dear," he said, kissing her neck and delighting in her shiver. "I know exactly what I'm saying, mad or no, and I stand by it, my Alice. Don't think for one moment that I don't realise what I'm saying and what I'm offering."

Tarrant paused and daringly slipped one hand into the robe, but he stopped before touching the soft femininity that was so close. "Only if you want me to, Alice," he whispered. "I know I cannot be _her, _but I can just be myself, whoever that is and all that entails, and I gladly offer the entire queer and strange package that I am to you."

Alice took his hand and guided it to her breast, gasping softly when she felt his hand cover it eagerly. His fingers twitched, his breath quickened, and the side of his thumb brushed her nipple.

"And I don't expect you to feel the same for me that you do for..."

"Tarrant, don't say it!" Alice said. "Please, don't say _that_ name again!" Hands trembling, but confident, she untied the robe and allowed it to fall open.

Tarrant momentarily sagged behind her but caught himself quickly. His breathing came hot and fast and he pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to her neck.

Alice could barely believe what she was doing, although, to be quite honest with herself, she cared so deeply for Tarrant that she knew she would die for him. She trusted him with her life and if he were to tell her plainly what she ever ought to do in any given situation, she would do it without hesitation.

However, he had _not _told her what to do. He had been careful to be only supportive of her and unconditionally stand by her in her choices. Of course, her latest one had not been one of her best, but he had not and was not condemning her for it.

Tarrant Hightopp was no fool. He was mercury-mad, true, but he was not stupid. He knew precisely what he was offering to her, and he knew quite well that she may or may not ever offer him the same. Still, he cherished her so much that he was willingly rendering himself completely vulnerable; laying his heart utterly bare before her and allowing her to choose whether or not she would caress it or crush it.

Alice had no intention of ever hurting this wonderful man. However, she was not able to offer him her heart; not yet.

"Tarrant, are you sure?" she asked him, the huskiness of her own voice startling her. "I can offer you no guarantees and I don't know if..."

Tarrant slid his other hand down to her belly and pulled her roughly back against him. She felt his hardness pressing into her back and she moaned.

"I know, lass. Now, no more words," he rasped into her ear, "unless you want to tell me exactly what you want me to do for your pleasure. Agreed?"

"Agreed," she sighed.

"Now, I won't be taking advantage of you, Alice. This is entirely for your pleasure. Not that I'm not going to enjoy every moment as well, but I won't be compromising your virtue."

"You mean you aren't going to...take me?"

"That's right," he said against her neck. "Now, just let me give you something else to fantasize about when you're laying in that bed. Let me give you other touches to think about and other feelings to relive. And, if I do everything right, you'll not even be able to remember your own name when I'm done with you."

Alice began to seriously wonder if he would succeed in that. Calloused hatter's hands slipped over and around her breasts, kneading, gently squeezing, and all the while he whispered foreign words into her ear. She could not understand the individual words but his meaning was clear enough. Scarred palms teased her nipples into hardness so tight that they almost pained her.

Moans escaped her lips as this ethereally beautiful mad man who was rapidly becoming her entire world used his hands to explore her body. Or, at least that's what she wanted him to do. He lavished so much attention on her breasts that she became impatient for more.

"Tarrant," she whined, "there's more of me!" Goodness, now she was sounding like a petulant child!

"Is there, now?" One hand slid down (finally!) to the moistness between her thighs. "Indeed, I think you are right, Alice."

Alternating textures of flesh and metal slid across her slit, drawing a whimper from the blonde. "Ah, here's something," Tarrant said, scraping a thimble over her clit. "Nice and firm and slick," he added, pressing the thimble against it and earning himself a lovely gasp.

"Yes, Tarrant!" Alice writhed against his chest. "Please Tarrant, more!"

"More what, lass? You're allowed words if they tell me what you need."

"I...I just need..._more_!"

"More what?" he teased, fluttering his fingers over her sex.

"I...I don't know!" Alice didn't know what to ask for; all she knew was that she wanted more from him. Her body wanted something that only Tarrant could give her. But even that wasn't entirely true. _She _wanted something that only Tarrant could give her.

"Tarrant, I need you to take me!" Yes, _that_ was it! She wanted him inside of her, she _needed _him inside her. She needed to come together with him as intimately as possible.

Suddenly she felt herself fall, but she didn't strike the floor. She was gently laid on the rug and smooth and moist crimson lips caressed her mouth.

"My Alice, I can't do that, but I can and will do anything else you ask of me."

Alice filled her fists with his hair and held his face to hers, even though he made no move to draw away. He kissed her soundly, deeply, and almost desperately.

Struggling to speak around his lips and tongue, Alice tried pleading with him.

"Please, why won't you? I want you to! I need you to!"

He reluctantly released her mouth and stared sorrowfully into her eyes. "Nay, lass, I cannot. You're not ready for that. You'd regret it, and I couldn't live with that, my Alice. I won't do wrong by you. Please don't ask me to. I can't."

Alice saw the deep blue in his eyes that betrayed his unhappiness at her demand.

"Tarrant, why won't you believe me?" She didn't understand. Did he not believe her capable of discerning her own needs and desires?

"Because you heart isn't yours right now, Alice. It isn't yet yours to keep or to give. It is still in the possession of...of another."

Alice pulled his forehead down to touch hers. "Tarrant...I...I don't know if that's true any longer. But I understand why you...that is...even if you are wrong, I thank you. You are more than I deserve."

"Nay, Alice," he lisped quietly and soberly, "I'm far, far less. But, I dare say, everyone is. Whomever you choose you will honour beyond his or her deserving."

Alice swallowed hard and then untied his Ascot and tossed it aside. She slid her hands to the back of his neck and caressed it, delighted when his eyes closed and he sighed contentedly. Suddenly he seemed to remember himself and his eyes flicked open, green-gold once more.

"You almost made me forget my duty," he gently chastised her.

"But you...oh!" Alice closed her eyes as he slid down her body, kissing his way across her breasts, then over her belly, and then down to where she needed him the most. Flesh and thimble-tipped fingers stroked, teased, and danced along with his tongue as he lavished all his attention on her womanhood.

Alice squirmed when he inserted two fingers inside her, scraping their thimbles against her slick and grasping walls. His lips and tongue snaked over and around her clit until she was gasping, moaning, then shrieking his name.

Tarrant lifted her legs and placed them over his shoulders, granting him easier access to her sex. He would have preferred to be on a bed, but the floor would have to do. He slid one hand beneath her buttocks and was able to raise her slightly. Yes...that was better. But he wanted more from Alice.

Alice felt him gradually quicken the pace of his thrusting and scraping fingers. His tongue flicked back up to her small nub and then he drew it into his mouth, suckling firmly. She heard herself cry out and the pleasure she had experienced that afternoon from her own hands seemed pathetic in comparison to this.

Tarrant was giving her absolute heaven! He was loving her in a way that was, somehow, far more intense than...that other. His attentions were more diligent, aggressive, hotly passionate, and also...needful. She felt as if _he _needed this as much as she did.

All the sweet and exquisite tension that was building inside her now began to coalesce into that fine point centred directly in her core. Tarrant grunted his approval when her thighs clamped around his head and she began thrashing uncontrollably.

The last thing she remembered before he carried her upstairs to lay her in bed was that she had screamed his name over and over. That, and the look of absolute adoration in his violet eyes.

* * *

Yes, a chapter of pure smut. Oh well, it's the weekend and I needed to get it out of my system! Mirana will make her appearance next chapter. Alice and Tarrant have been hogging all the attention lately and our Queen should have her chance. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special warning - bondage, gratuitous smut, and voyeurism. Probably for no good reason, either!

A continuation of "The Language of the Fan" which was written for the Live Journal Pr0n Battle.

Alice has to discover and face painful truths before she can move on with her life. With a dear friend at her side, will she move forward into a happy future filled with love, or live her life alone?

**The Language Of The Fan**

**Chapter 5**

Mirana wasn't quite certain what to make of Alice's behaviour lately. Her lovely Champion had, after almost two weeks away, suddenly returned to Marmoreal with the Hatter. Mirana had heard that Alice was now living in his home. With _him_. With the Hatter. No longer in the castle. No longer near _her_.

Mirana, as she did every day, was visiting Alice's former room. There were only a few items left behind; was it coincidence that all of them were things that she had gifted Alice? The lace gloves, the shawl, the slippers, even the...fan. Mirana picked up the fan and unfolded it. She remembered having it hand-crafted and painted specially with Alice in mind. It depicted the two of them at the ceremonial ball cheek to cheek and smiling.

This was the very fan Alice had utilised to "tell" Mirana that she loved her. Mirana felt tears well in her eyes. Why had Alice left it behind? They were no longer lovers, true, but surely Alice would have cherished their time together enough to...

Then Mirana remembered that Tarrant Hightopp had gathered Alice's belongings; of _course _he would have left it behind. Well, Mirana would return it to her personally. Perhaps Alice would warm to her once more and, maybe, just maybe, Alice would agree to be her secret lover after her wedding to Prince Raymond of Purple.

Mirana didn't delude herself into believing that convincing Alice to love her secretly would be easy; but if she could show her how much she would cherish her, despite being married, perhaps Alice would relent. Mirana needed a King and heirs, but she also loved her Champion and wanted to keep her.

Mirana closed the fan and went to seek out Alice. She was likely with the Hatter as she hadn't sought her out to resume her previous duties. Mirana left the room and headed towards Tarrant Hightopp's work room.

The door was locked! Tarrant Hightopp never locked the door! Frustrated, Mirana wondered where he could be, and then she heard a sound. There was definitely the muffled sound of some sort of movement. He was inside, but he had locked the door; and Alice could be in there with him...

Mirana walked as quickly as she could, while maintaining perfect grace, (even though she passed no-one on her way) until she reached her Receiving Room. She went inside and closed and locked the door. She could not be interrupted, nor seen, doing what she was about to do.

The Queen uncovered the Looking Glass in the corner of the room and stood before it. She gazed at her own reflection, displeased at her appearance. She was normally perfectly composed and of flawless appearance. Now, however, her face was flushed, her eyes too bright, and her hair was slightly mussed.

No, jealousy did _not _become her; at least not in appearance. Sighing, for there was nothing to be done about it at present, Mirana recited the scrying spell she used for spying upon anyone she chose within the walls of the palace.

It was not something she was proud of doing, yet she found herself spying upon certain people from time to time. She hadn't spied on anyone for many months, and thought that she was past such dishonest behaviour. But now, with Alice possibly being with the Hatter...

What she saw in the Glass enraged, hurt, infuriated, and saddened her. Yet the sight also captivated her. Alice was standing naked before the Hatter in his seldom-used bedroom adjoining the work room. He was fully clothed save for his top hat, Ascot and coat, and both seemed quite comfortable with that fact.

"Are you certain of this, Alice?" Mirana heard Tarrant ask the blonde. "I won't be terribly merciful, mind you."

Alice blushed, but stood her ground. "I know," she said, staring at him almost defiantly, "I will be quite disappointed in you if you are."

"Well, we can't have that, now, can we? I will _never _wish to disappoint _you_, my dear."

Alice tilted her chin upwards saucily. "Well, see to it that you don't, then!"

The Hatter chuckled. "Lay on the bed, Alice. I need to fetch a few items. Oh, I'll need you to lay this way." He guided Alice to the side of the bed. "Lay in the middle."

"But I'm sideways this way," the nubile young woman said. "Are you certain I shouldn't lay the long way?"

"Who is in charge here?" Tarrant responded, grinning. "Trust me, Alice. And trust me when I say that I want your legs to be opened _very _widely."

Mirana was astounded. She resolutely shoved her anger aside and pondered this unexpected turn of events. Surely Alice had not taken Tarrant Hightopp as her lover! Not after...

No! Mirana would not think of that now. She had to see what these two had between them, if anything. It did not cheer her in the least to notice, as the Hatter turned to retreat into his work room, that an orange ribbon, obviously a message to Alice, was pinned to his vest.

_Use me as you will._

A wave of nausea swept over the Queen and she quickly seized a chair and pulled it close to the Glass. She sat upon it, relieved to assuage the dizziness and nausea, yet dreading what she would see.

So, why continue to watch? Mirana tried to tell herself that she should just end the charm, cover the Looking Glass, and leave the room. But she couldn't. Was it morbid fascination and curiosity that kept her watching? Did she think that, perhaps, if she knew what Alice was doing that it would somehow help her win her away from the Hatter? If, indeed, Alice was now his?

No, she couldn't be his. The ribbon he wore said _"use me as you will," _and nothing more. Alice could be just using him for pleasure. Yes...perhaps that was all.

The Hatter returned to Alice and stood over her head. She saw the scarves in his hands and obediently stretched her arms over her head. He carefully but firmly tied her wrists and then tied each scarf to a bed spindle, effectively spreading her arms wide.

He moved to her feet and the Queen saw Alice blush again, but she offered no resistance as the Hatter tied her ankles and fixed their bindings to the remaining spindles. Alice was completely spread open and utterly helpless.

Mirana found herself leaning forward at the sight. Alice looked so beautiful! So pale and lovely; so flushed and helpless, and so completely _open, _exposed and female. Mirana licked her suddenly dry lips and was chagrined to see the Hatter do the same.

"You are beautiful, my Alice," the Hatter said hoarsely, staring down at her appreciatively.

Alice's blush had spread to her breasts, which jiggled a little as she tested her bonds. "Thank you," she whispered. "Will I...will I ever get to see _you_?"

He smiled. "I hope so, my dear, I hope so. But not today."

Alice seemed to accept this. "As you wish," she said.

He shook his head. "No, not as I wish, but as I must. At least for now, Alice."

"All right, I understand." she replied. "But for today, what are you...what am I to..."

Tarrant chuckled. "Don't worry about anything, Alice. Today, as usual, simply place yourself in my hands; or in this case, on my bed. I want to make you want me and what I can give you. Badly. Very, very badly."

"But you said that..."

"Hush! I know what I said, and I stand by it. But I can still give you pleasure. However, today I'm going to make you need it like you've never needed it before. And surely by now you know that I'll give you anything in my power that you need or want. Eventually." The last word was spoken as a solemn promise, but the promise it held did not please Mirana. She did not like his tone at all. Something boded very ill for her.

The Hatter knelt on the bed between Alice's widely spread legs and leaned down to kiss her. The enthusiasm with which Alice returned his kiss made Mirana's heart clench. The sight hurt. Alice plainly had strong feelings, whatever they were, for the Hatter, and she looked quite content to be exploring them.

After several nauseatingly long moments he finally left her lips, and Mirana sighed in relief. That is, until he began to trail moist open-mouthed kisses along her throat. His hands found their way to her breasts and began to knead them as he kissed her blush-dappled flesh. The bound young woman began to sigh.

"That's my lass," the Hatter said, shifting his body down so that he could brace his hands on her hips while he kissed her breasts. His kisses covered every inch of those pale globes and it wasn't until Alice began moaning in earnest that he started to tease them with his tongue. Her tiny pink nipples, already firm, hardened even more. Soon, with each flick of his tongue across one, she squeaked.

He chuckled, pleased with her response, and lightly began nipping and tugging on them with his teeth.

"Tarrant!" Alice choked.

He ignored her and suckled one tiny nipple, then the other, into his mouth, moistening them and making them glisten. He took one between his teeth and tugged it firmly, pulling her breast upward.

"Oh..._ungh!_...Tarrant!"

The Hatter moved his hands to the juncture of her thighs and splayed his fingers. He moved his thumbs into the golden curls and began pressing and massaging the hidden flesh.

Alice gasped and tugged at her bonds, thankfully for her, to no avail. Her body was reacting involuntarily to his ministrations. Her head was slowly moving from side to side and her thighs were beginning to quiver.

"I think you're ready," he murmured, sliding off the bed and kneeling before her open legs. He withdrew his fingers and Alice groaned in disappointment.

"Now, now," he said soothingly, "not to worry! I have much more in store for you, my dear. Unless, of course, you've had enough?" His tone was teasing, but the huskiness of it indicated his own excitement.

"Hardly!" Alice gasped, her eyes pleading with him. "Please Tarrant, more!"

"My, my! Aren't you quite the insatiable one?"

"Well, you are mine to use, are you not?" she asked, arching a brow.

"I am," he said, bowing. "I am completely at your service!"

"Well, then, I definitely want you to service me _right now_!"

"As you wish," he smirked. He leaned down and kissed her belly, then trailed his mouth into her exposed and obviously wet sex.

Mirana's breathing grew quite shallow as she heard Alice's husky moans of delight as the Hatter's fingers danced across her upper thighs and his mouth began to explore her pink folds. Mirana could see his tongue as he extended and stiffened it to weave and snake through his blonde captive's femininity.

The Queen couldn't help but be envious of the length and strength of that tongue. Was that a Hightopp male trait? If so, it was no wonder they always had lasses aplenty pleading for their favours. However, it didn't explain why he was favouring Alice! Alice was supposed to be _hers, _not his! It mattered not that she had to marry; she could still love Alice!

The Hatter now inserted a finger inside her and appeared to be crooking it. Apparently he found the exact spot he was searching for when Alice cried out and bucked her hips upward. He smiled in smug satisfaction and continued to manipulate his finger inside her while he moved his mouth to her clit. After mere moments of suckling and nipping the young woman was straining in her bonds and crying out his name again.

He drew back quickly.

Alice looked at him, startled. "Why did you stop? I was almost..."

"Yes, you were _almost_," he said. "And you aren't allowed to. Not yet."

"Not yet? Then when?" Alice sounded petulant and slightly annoyed.

The Hatter grinned lasciviously. "When you convince me you need it badly enough."

Both Mirana's and Alice's eyes widened when he drew a narrow painter's brush from his trousers pocket.

"This," he said, "is a fine painting brush. What makes this brush so special is its texture."

Alice peered at it as he held it before her. "It looks quite ordinary to me," she said.

"Oh, it can be. But for my purposes, it is quite extraordinary. You see, it is firm enough to stimulate you, but not enough to, well...I think you can guess. With this, my dear, I can keep you at the brink of orgasm as long as I desire, and there is absolutely nothing you can do but endure it."

"That...that's absurd!" Alice retorted, but didn't seem as if she entirely believed her own words.

"Is it? Let us test that statement, shall we?"

Mirana found herself holding her breath as Tarrant dipped the tip of the brush into Alice's sex. When it was moistened to his satisfaction, he slowly began to trace it all around her already stiff feminine pearl.

"You see, I can do this all day," he said casually, brushing either side of her engorged button, "but it will only be a short time before I have you at the brink of climax, but you'll never be able to reach it." Alice began to gasp. He traced it along the top, then the bottom. "I can subject you to this delightful teasing indefinitely. Would you like that, my dear?"

Tarrant moved the bristles to the most sensitive area of her tiny jewel and danced it along the top.

Alice cried out and began straining at her bonds once more. Her thigh muscles twitched and bunched. Her face flushed and she began to pant. It was obvious that she was, as quickly as Tarrant had predicted, already at the state of extreme arousal.

Mirana swallowed and couldn't help but make a mental note of this particular technique. Even watching it was quite...stimulating. Her fists were clenching her skirts and she had to will herself to release the fabric or else risk wrinkling it.

Alice was squirming madly now. "Tarrant, no! I wouldn't like that at all!"

"With this I can exquisitely torment you as long as I wish," he went on as if he hadn't heard her.

The blonde was twisting, thrashing, and making sounds so desperate that even Mirana felt the need to...to...

No! She should stop watching them and leave! But...she couldn't. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene before her, especially not away from the nubile young woman who was so desperate for release.

Alice was sweating and whimpering now. "Please, Tarrant!"

"Please, what?" he asked, smirking, quickening his motions. "This?"

_"No, no, please! I need to come, Tarrant!" _

"You're so lovely like this, Alice," the Hatter said, his own face flushed. His green-violet eyes took on a yellow tinge and his hands began to twitch even as he continued to manipulate the brush. "Ah...luv hearin' such...thins' frem yeh, lass!"

The Hatter seemed to be losing control over himself.

"Tarrant, please!" Alice cried out, so desperate that she was beginning to sob. "I need relief, Tarrant!"

Mirana leaned forward even further. If the Hatter lost himself and tortured Alice _too _much, then Alice would leave him!

Tarrant shook his head, catching himself, and smiled at Alice. He bent down, added his tongue to the teasing of the brush, and in moments Alice was climaxing so beautifully that Mirana could watch no more. She turned her head away as Alice screamed his name.

Enough was enough. She was going to that work room to...to...return Alice's fan.

Tarrant Hightopp opened the door to admit the Queen. "How may I be of service, Your Majesty?"

"Will you tell me why this door was locked just a short while ago?" Mirana asked, brushing by the Hatter and entering the room.

"I was occupied with something that could not be interrupted," he replied simply.

Mirana frowned. "Well, during the day I don't think that is acceptable. I don't want you locking this door again."

"As you say," the Hatter replied. He intently watched Mirana as she looked around the room.

"Where is Alice?" Mirana hoped she did not sound anxious. It would not do to be seen as anxious or ruffled in the slightest.

The bedroom door opened and Alice rushed out.

"Tarrant," she said, "I made this for you earlier, but didn't have a chance to give it to you. I...I hope you...like it."

The blonde hesitated when she reached Tarrant and saw the Queen beside him.

"Your Majesty," she said, curtseying.

"Please, just Mirana, Alice. You know I don't like you calling me by that title in private."

Alice's fist was closed over something Mirana could not see. "Should I not be here?" she asked, looking from Mirana, to Tarrant, then back to Mirana.

"Nonsense!" Mirana chirped. "You are free to be anywhere. I was looking for you, however."

"Oh?" Alice asked. She looked uneasy and Mirana was saddened. Was Alice really still so unhappy? Could she not forgive her Queen?

"I saw your room," Mirana pressed on, trying to sound cheerful and easy, "and I saw that you are without your fan."

Alice gasped softly and Tarrant stiffened.

Mirana opened the fan, hid her eyes behind it briefly, lowered it to her heart, closed it, tapped it on her palm, and then handed it to Alice.

_I love you. You have won my love. Love me!_

Alice's eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly. She licked her lips and swallowed audibly.

"Ah...thank you for returning my fan, Mirana," she said slowly. She rested it on her lips for a few moments, and then placed it on the nearest table.

_I don't trust you._

She lowered her gaze and shifted slightly closer to Tarrant, who put an arm protectively around her shoulders.

Then Alice spoke again. "Tarrant, here is my gift. I...I hope it doesn't...displease you." She opened her hand and revealed a triple-ribboned purple bow.

_Please court me._

Tarrant sucked in his breath. "I...do you mean it, Alice?" he asked. "I mean...are you certain? Absolutely certain? One hundred percent you have given this a great deal of thought certain?"

Alice met his gaze with her own, and it was steady.

"I do mean it and I am absolutely one hundred percent have given this a great deal of thought certain." she said.

Tarrant smiled and raised his arms, allowing Alice to remove the orange bow and replace it with the purple one.

"Please, excuse me; I must be going," Mirana said, hurrying out of the room the welling tears in her eyes could spill down her cheeks.

**Victorian Fan Flirting**

**The fan placed near the heart:** _You have won my love._

**Half-opened fan pressed to the lips:** _You may kiss me._

**Hiding the eyes behind an open fan:** _I love you._

**Opening and closing the fan several times:** _You are cruel._

**Fanning slowly:** _I am married._

**Fanning quickly:**_ I am engaged._

**Twirling the fan in the left hand:** _You are being watched._

_**Resting the fan on her lips: **____I don't trust you._

_**Running her fingers through the fan's ribs: **____I want to talk to you._

_**Striking her palm with the fan: **____Love me!_

_**Looking closely at the painting on the fan: **____I like you._

_**Dropping the fan: **____I belong to you._

_**Striking any object with the fan: **____I'm impatient__**.**_

**Underlandian Ribbon Significance (presented to the recipient tied in a bow)**

**Violet: **_I have great affection for you._

**Pink: **_I love you._

**Silver: **_I am marrying another._

**Blue: **_I trust you._

**White: **_Marry me._

**Gold: **_I give myself completely to you._

**Yellow: **_Let me go._

**Orange: **_Use me as you will._

**Green: **_I don't trust you._

**Black: **_I am no longer yours._

**Purple: **_Please court me._

**Red: **_You anger me._

**Brown: **_You've hurt me._


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Warning - erotic manipulation through magic.

A continuation of "The Language of the Fan" which was written for the Live Journal Pr0n Battle.

Alice has to discover and face painful truths before she can move on with her life. With a dear friend at her side, will she move forward into a happy future filled with love, or live her life alone?

**The Language Of The Fan**

**Chapter 6**

Prince Raymond of Purple critically studied his reflection in the looking glass. Was there something unattractive or distasteful about him? He was a young man, only several years older than Queen Mirana. He had an athletic physique due to years of soldier's training, so his body was not a problem. He was a head taller than the Queen, and his face was open and pleasing. He had a complexion almost as pale as his fiancée's and his violet-grey eyes were considered to be very attractive. His hair was Han purple, full, slightly wavy and just brushed his shoulders.

The Prince knew that he wasn't the handsomest man in the Realms, but he certainly was handsome enough to fit the definition of the word. He was easy-going, well-schooled in manners, and he knew almost as much of the Healing Arts as the White Queen. So, why was it that Queen Mirana now behaved so impersonally toward him?

She had accepted his proposal of marriage, and he had been nothing short of delighted. Mirana was not only the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon, but she was one of the kindest, gentlest, and accomplished as well. She was one of the best healers he had ever met and her wit and conversation was a source of constant delight.

In fact, she had been pure delight in every way..until today. The moment he had met with her for breakfast she had suddenly and inexplicably cooled towards him. Even before today, she had not appeared to be overly enthusiastic about their upcoming wedding, but she had been pleasingly friendly and even expressed optimism about their future together. Everyone knew that theirs was a political alliance, true, but they had been getting on quite well, and he was rapidly seeing in her a woman he could grow to genuinely love.

Had he done something to offend her? He replayed the last several weeks over and over in his mind. The Prince tried to recall every meal, every walk, every conversation both public and private; but he could not recall anything that would have suddenly dampened her spirits and her attitude regarding him.

Prince Raymond sighed and went to the writing desk in his guest room in the castle. He would send his younger sister, Angelique, a note requesting that she meet with him. Perhaps, as a Princess and a woman, she would have some insight regarding his fiancée's odd behaviour. He had no desire to worry over-much about this situation but he did want to start his new life as pleasantly as possible.

However, if Mirana persisted with her undesirable behaviour and his sister was unable to advise him well, he would be compelled to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Tarrant put a hand on Alice's shoulder and she looked up from her reading.

"Love, you haven't turned a page in almost ten minutes. Are you worried about her? It's all right to be, you know."

Alice sighed and closed the book. Tarrant seated himself beside her on the sofa and she leaned into him. He turned and held her to his chest.

"I am worried about her, Tarrant. She's engaged to the Prince, but her stand-offish behaviour has been the gossip of Marmoreal for weeks now!"

"She still loves you," Tarrant said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Perhaps she does," Alice murmured, "or at least she thinks she does, but it doesn't matter any more! She is engaged to be married and I love you and am engaged to you! I just worry for her because I care for her. But the Prince deserves her now, and she is beginning to anger people. It will be bad for all of us if she offends the Kingdom of Purple! And...and it will be bad for her."

"She'll make herself miserable over what cannot be," Tarrant murmured into her hair. "I feel for her, too, Alice. But you are right; she made her Choice and she is now obligated to live with the consequences of that Choice."

"Her Choice needn't be painful, either," Alice agreed. "He's a very amiable man. I've spoken with him several times. And Tarrant, he is infatuated with Mirana! He was so happy when she accepted him!"

Tarrant couldn't help but smile. "I forgot to tell you that I met him, too. He came to the work room and put in orders for the wedding ensemble. I've have only once seen a happier man!"

Alice giggled at that. "So, you _have _seen a happier engaged man, then?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Alice; myself! I am the happiest man in the world! I still..." He broke off, his voice choking. "I still can hardly believe that you'll have me!"

Alice turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Tarrant, I love you! I loved you first, I love you now, and I'll love you last. I suppose that means that you'll have to just accept the fact that I'm yours forever!"

"A lovely prospect," he sighed happily, his eyes glowing. "If that is my Fate, then I am the most fortunate of men."

Alice sobered. "Tarrant, I don't know about that. After all, I hurt you so much when I...when I..."

"You needn't say anything, lass. I know. Besides, would you ever have been able to truly love me if it hadn't been of your own free will? Or if I had betrayed my broken heart and you had come to me only from guilt?"

Alice thought for a few moments. "I suppose not, Tarrant; at least not as completely or quite the way I do now. Since coming back here to stay I've learned and grown and matured so much. I am my own person again. I love you completely and utterly and unconditionally; but I am _my own. _With her, I didn't belong to myself. I don't understand why, but I did not." She paused. "I think...I think that Mirana is almost...well...not quite human. At least not like you and I. She's...different."

Tarrant held her to him more tightly and delighted in Alice's sound of contentment. "She is certainly different from us, Alice. It may be because she's a Royal. Or perhaps she is made peculiar by Underland herself. But I agree with you. There is an air of something very queer about her. Very engaging and wonderful; but still, very queer."

"Well, then Prince Raymond is likely much the same as she is," Alice replied. "Oh, I do hope they mend whatever differences they have, and soon!"

"Of course you're right," Tarrant whispered into her ear, "but at this very moment, with you in my arms and so delightfully close, I can not bring myself to care." He moved one hand to her skirt and began slowly ruching it up her thigh.

Alice sucked in her breath and shuddered. "I'm not..._ooh!_"

"Wearing stockings? I know," he said against her throat. He pressed a hot kiss against her throbbing pulse and Alice shivered. Her skirt rose higher until his bare hand grazed her naked flesh. "And no bloomers? _Naughty!" _

"Well, you said that you didn't want to be _hindered_ any more!" she gasped, squirming when his questing fingers grazed over her most intimate place.

"Gud garhl..." he burred, sweeping his tongue over her ear lobe.

_"Tarrant!" _she screeched, her body stiffening and her head slamming back into his chest.

Tarrant grinned. If he could get this reaction by a mere grazing of his fingers, how would she react when he used them more...purposefully?

He did, she reacted most satisfactorily, and neither thought of Mirana again for the rest of the night.

Princess Angelique normally did not concern herself with family marriages or engagements. She was concerned this time, however, because her favourite brother was disturbed and unhappy. She had spoken with him about his concerns and agreed with him.

The Queen's behaviour was no secret. It was the gossip of the castle and more and more people were developing concerns. It was not right! She should be showing her fiancé more care and concern; if not genuinely, at least for the sake of propriety. But it didn't seem as if Mirana could be bothered to even put on a good show, and putting on Good Shows was something for which the White Queen was renowned.

However, her brother clearly was enamoured with this woman, and Angelique wanted him to be happy. She herself liked Mirana and the two had become friendly. However, the Queen had confided nothing that would indicate why she would suddenly withdraw her affection and attentions from her intended.

That mystery, however, was one that Angelique might be able to solve. The White Queen was not the only person who knew how to scry. Oh, she had not confided this ability to anyone, as far as the Princess knew, but she had seen the signs and subtleties that a scryer had about their person. She knew that Mirana was a master of that particular art, but she doubted that Mirana knew that she was as well. Her friend had been pre-occupied since the day they met. She likely suspected nothing.

Well, it hardly mattered. Angelique went to the looking glass in what would soon be her permanent room. Her determined visage stared back at her. Yes, she was determined; she was determined to find out anything she could about Queen Mirana that could possibly help her brother.

She liked Mirana, but she loved her brother. Her brother wanted to not only marry the White Queen, but to be happy with her, and make her happy in return. Angelique wanted that, too.

Pressing her pale lavender-white palm against the glass Angelique chanted the incantation that would allow her to view Mirana, wherever she may be.

To her astonishment and amusement, the Princess saw that Mirana was seated before her Looking Glass in her chambers. The Queen was not only absorbed in whatever it was she was observing in the glass, she was also doing it starkers!

Angelique clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Wouldn't Mirana be mortified if she knew that she was being observed...wait...she wasn't just watching something, she was...

She was pleasuring herself! One white hand was at her breast, and the other between her legs. The Queen was moaning and sighing as she stroked her maidenhood and pinched and rolled a black-red nipple.

Fascinated, and more than just a little aroused at the sight of the lovely Queen, the Princess fought the urge to continue to watch her friend. She moved her hands before the glass, coaxing it to bring into greater relief the image in Mirana's Looking Glass.

In the glass was the image of a golden-haired young woman who Angelique recognized at once. It was the Champion, Alice Kingsleigh! Alice was merely seated at a writing table perusing some letters or documents. But Mirana found this arousing, for some reason.

And then Angelique understood. The White Queen was in love with the Champion! She had almost forgotten the whispers she had heard when she, her brother, and their entourage had first arrived in Marmoreal. The whispers were of a scandalous nature, claiming that the Queen and her Champion were 'more than friends and comrades.'

It was obviously true. Mirana tossed her head back, her long, swan-like neck arching and her white curls swaying madly about as she cried out the Champion's name. Angelique watched, her own nipples hardening and her quim moistening, as the Queen reached her climax. Oh, she was exquisite, she was! Mirana panted and sighed as she slowly came down from her Peak.

The Princess fought her own desires as she voraciously devoured the succulent sight before her. Her brother needed to know! He needed to know that his intended was distracted by her own Champion.

But before she would see her brother, she would fetch one of her Tomes. It could prove to be quite...useful.

"Thank you, sister," Prince Raymond gasped as he ran his hand lovingly over the aged book. "You are giving me a gift beyond price."

"You are quite welcome," Angelique said, accepting his kiss to her cheek. "Just don't forget that if you perform _that _spell the effects will be permanent. I do not know if there is any way for it to be reversed, should you desire it."

"I won't," Raymond said. "I...I want her, Angelique. I want her, I desire her, and I may even love her. She _will _be my wife, but she _will not _make a cuckold of me."

Angelique nodded. "I understand. She is as beautiful and desirable as she is intelligent, isn't she? I can see why you want her so much."

"Yes, and until yesterday, I know that she also wanted me; even if not quite as much as she does that girl. But after I perform the spell she will have no choice in the matter."

The Princess smiled and took his hand. "You will both be very happy, Raymond. I would, if it is still agreeable to you, like to live here permanently."

Raymond clasped her hand. "Of course! I would have it no other way, dear sister. Besides, it won't be just Mirana and I who will be happy, but Mirana, myself, and you."

His sister gasped and blushed. She averted her gaze and Raymond chuckled.

"It is all right, Angelique! I've always known you prefer women. And I am a strong proponent of...sharing. Besides, it is obvious that my wife-to-be has a taste for women as well as the occassional man."

The Princess raised her gaze and saw her brother smiling at her. "Thank you," she whispered shyly. "I...I didn't know if you...that is..."

Prince Raymond laughed and kissed her hand. "Not to worry, my dear! Now, if you would be so kind, please go and see my intended. Keep her entertained until dinner."

"I'll be certain to bring back some strands of her hair," Angelique replied. "Oh, it will be easy. These Whites know absolutely nothing of Purple Magics!"

"Well, this sort of Purple Magic has been kept secret all these centuries for...obvious reasons," her brother replied. "But I shall make certain that my beloved shall enjoy its benefits as much as we will."

"But it is quite possible that she will resist and be angry," Angelique worried. "After all, who would truly enjoy being enslaved in such a way?"

"She will, by the time I make myself crystal clear to her," the Prince said. "And," he added, "I am quite skilled in the erotic arts. I'll satisfy her beyond her greatest hopes and expectations."

His sister nodded, reassured, and left the room. After all, her brother knew best. He always had.

Tarrant shuffled impatiently from foot to foot. He wanted to be married to his Alice as quickly as possible, and that blasted woman was dithering about! Did she really still believe that Alice loved her?

"What is she doing?" Alice whispered, watching the Queen taking an extraordinarily long time writing in the Royal Wedding Book.

"Delaying the inevitable," Tarrant grumbled, smoothing a hand over his white and silver wedding suit. He smiled at Alice, trying to reassure her. "But don't worry, my love, everything will be all right."

"It has to be!" she said desperately. "Absolem was supposed to marry us! I can't believe she dismissed him and is planning to do this herself!"

Tarrant nodded grimly, but with a hint of sadness for their friend. "She's denying to herself that you love me and are marrying me. She can't face it, Alice. I think she may be hoping you'll..."

Alice put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers. "You don't doubt me or our love, do you?"

He shook his head, smiling. But his eyes were misted with tears. "No, Alice, I don't." He suddenly seized her hand and kissed her palm.. "I just feel sorry for her. But I'm also angry with her."

"I know; I feel the same way," she replied. "I think I'll..._tell _her, Tarrant! She must suffer these delusions no longer. They do no-one any good."

"Very well," Tarrant whispered. "I thought that you may need this." He reached into the inside of his coat and drew her fan from a hidden pocket. "Here's your fan. Just let it dangle from your wrist so it will be there if you need it."

Alice nodded, feeling her veil sway slightly. She took the fan and looped it around her wrist. Then she turned her attention to her veil as its tiny stones caught the light and shimmered. They was getting married and Tarrant had given her this incredible accessory as his finest gift!

Tarrant had hand-crafted it himself, along with their entire wedding ensemble. But her veil - he had outdone himself! It was lovingly created of the finest white lace and studded with diamonds and aquamarine. Her silk wedding gown was white with 'Alice Blue' lace at the décolletage, sleeves, and hemline.

Her bridal bouquet was a lovely mixture of white roses and blue forget-me-nots. The forget-me-nots were Tarrant's idea, even though he had merely meant to tease Alice when he suggested them. He had joked that she used to forget him on a fairly frequent basis, and if her bridal bouquet contained forget-me-nots, then she would never forget him again!

Alice had laughed herself into tears but decided that those flowers would be perfect, not only for what they represented, but for their pleasing blue colour.

Finally, after what seemed ages to the bride, groom, and all of the guests, the Queen at last sighed and stood before the eager couple. Alice tried to behave as if she were calm and placid, when, in reality, she was anything but. She had no desire to hurt Mirana, yet...

Well, perhaps she did. She had been hurt by this woman. She had been used and hurt. Mirana had never told Alice that their love would always come after duty. She had never told Alice that she would marry and keep her as a dirty little secret on the side.

Mirana deserved to know how she felt and she had to be made aware that she was no longer hers to manipulate. Her marriage would see the end of her apparently continuing delusions. She loved Tarrant and was going to marry him. She opened and closed her fan several times, before allowing it to dangle from her wrist and taking her bouquet from Princess Angelique of Purple.

_You are cruel._

She had been cruel, Alice thought, but in the next moment she regretted her action. The flash of pain in Mirana's eyes caused Alice's heart to clench in sympathy. No, she did not love Mirana; but she still cared about her as a dear friend. But then, why had Mirana dismissed Absolem and took over her and Tarrant's ceremony herself?

But of course she knew the answer. Mirana obviousy hoped that Alice would back out and leave Tarrant heart-broken at the altar and then...what? Prostrate herself before the Queen and beg for her love?

No! Perhaps she no longer felt so guilty about her action. This was her wedding, and Tarrant's, and they deserved better than to be emotionally manipulated.

She broke protocol and shifted her bouquet to one hand and took Tarrant's hand in her other. They were together; for now and forever, and no-one would _ever _come between them.

Tarrant squeezed her hand reassuringly and then nodded to Mirana to begin the ceremony.

Swallowing audibly, the Queen did. In a slightly tremulous voice she began. By the end her voice was steady, but her eyes were red-rimmed and shining with unshed tears.

Alice and Tarrant shared their first kiss as man and wife.

Prince Raymond had had enough. He was not proud of his jealousy, but the Queen was _his _intended, and he would suffer her public slights no longer. For the first time he focussed his mind to take mental control over the Queen. He focussed and focussed...

Had the spell failed? Was the White Queen immune to the powerful magics of Purple?

However, as soon as Mirana introduced the Hightopps to the assembly her eyes sought him out. She flushed and gasped. A look of realisation mixed with fear crossed her face and the Prince couldn't help but smile. The spell had not failed! She was his now and she knew it!

Mirana made her way to him as quickly as she could amidst the people pressing in to congratulate the newly-weds.

"Your Highness, what is the meaning of this?" she hissed into his ear.

She was panting, her breasts rapidly rising and falling with each desperate breath, and her blush now extended down to colour the pale flesh below her white lace neckline to the top of her bosom.

She suddenly gasped and momentarily sagged against him. He gallantly caught her and restored her balance.

"Are you all right, my dear?" he asked silkily.

"You know very well I am..._ahhh..._not!" She unconsciously rubbed her upper body against him, then pulled back, horrified. She glanced down at herself and suddenly crossed her arms over her breasts to conceal the hardened nipples, the peaks of which were visible from beneath the lace.

"It seems that you are in need of my...assistance?" he purred.

"This is inexcusable!" she spat. "Reverse that spell at once!"

Her fiancé focussed his efforts on a more _intimate _place and was immensely satisfied when the Queen lost her cool façade and moaned, sagging against him once more.

"Please!" she whispered, unable to ignore the surging desires that invisible fingers were coaxing from her body.

"I'll intensify your desire until you make a public spectacle of yourself!" the Prince warned her.

"No, please don't!" she gasped. "Raymond, we were becoming friends!" She clutched his arm and gritted her teeth as a bolt of desire shot straight to her core.

"And we shall be, and much more, if you behave yourself and stop making a fool of me," he coolly informed her.

Mirana stared into his violet-grey eyes and saw the raw determination and utter confidence in them. Despite her anger and embarrassment, she felt a stab of admiration and respect for him. She was not pleased by her actions when she reflected upon her recent behaviour. She couldn't help it if she loved Alice...but still, she had a duty to her betrothed. And he _had _been more than tolerant with her lately...

"Shall we adjourn to my chambers?" he asked, breaking into her thoughts and placing her hand in the crook of his arm.

Mirana shuddered, but the sensation was not entirely unpleasant. She willingly accompanied her fiancé as he made their farewells and excuses for them.

Princess Angelique caught her brother's eye and smiled. Yes, she thought, he and Mirana would be a very happy couple. Mirana respected strength and craved passion. She would have both in her soon-to-be King.

Prince Raymond escorted Mirana out of the large room and into the hallway leading to his chambers. Tonight he would have her all to himself.

"You will not disappoint me, I trust?" Mirana asked him pointedly, surprising him. "After all, you have seen fit to...enslave me in...passion. May I assume you will completely satisfy my needs and desires?"

"But of course," the Prince responded with a genuine smile. "I will be the husband of your dreams, my dear Mirana. I promise you."

"Well then, I shall hold you to that."

Mirana did not delude herself into thinking that her love for Alice would fade immediately; however, she had new hope for her upcoming marriage. It seemed her fiancé was a strong man who knew how to take charge in a difficult situation. Also, he was not evil; Mirana knew that. He was strong of will, however, and if he was strong of will, he would make for a splendid King. And husband.

Perhaps things would not go so badly for her, after all.

As they reached the door to the Prince's chambers, Mirana looked back towards where they had come. She felt a pang in her heart, but she truly wished the best for Alice and Tarrant.

The Prince swept her inside and pulled her flush against him.

Mirana gasped when his lips crashed down on hers. After a moment, she relaxed into the kiss. He was a good kisser for a man, she thought, and his lips tasted faintly like blueberries.

Yes, he held great promise, as did their future. It would take time for her heart to heal, but heal it would. In time. For now, she had a man who was eager to pleasure her. Not a bad ending for a night that had started out poorly.

And Mirana was one who believed in making her own luck. Of course, Prince Raymond had beaten her to the draw this time, but she would make the most of it. She had always had a knack for helping circumstances along to her own benefit, and those she cared for, and this relationship and marriage would be no different.

She moved from his embrace and stepped towards the bed.

"Shall we?" she asked, reaching behind her and beginning to undo the laces of her gown..

His eyes glittered with desire and she smiled in satisfaction. Yes, she would make her own luck.

END


End file.
